


Favours & Benefits

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Kissing, Shower Sex, Unresolved Tension, background neville/lavender, tipsy sex, workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati really hates feeling like a third wheel, so when Lavender wants her to go out with her and Neville, Parvati begs Harry to come too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours & Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/gifts).



> Written for Smutty Claus 2014. With many thanks to Tamlane and Torio10154 for brainstorming, support and beta reading this fic. And to the fest mod for being understanding in the matter of extensions.

  
Sometimes, Parvati Patil wasn’t quite sure why Lavender Brown was her best friend. Oh, Lavender was very nice and all, and she was very well meaning but she had the habit of assuming Parvati wanted what she did and thought the same way about things.  
  
And what was worse, she was extremely lovey-dovey with people whenever she was newly in a relationship.  
  
“Come on you’ll have fun!” Lavender wheedled. “Me and Nevvie always do.”  
  
“Nevvie?” Parvati said, questioningly.   
  
“You know who I mean. And you haven’t been out for ages,” Lavender said.  
  
“I have, too. We went out to the theatre, remember?”  
  
“That was like four months ago, Parv.”  
  
“Well, I’ve been busy,” Parvati snapped and she had been. She’d been working her way up the ranks at the ministry and she was proud of it. So what if that didn’t leave much time for a social life? Or dating. Or just… activities. Lavender’s thoughts seemed to be headed down the same direction as hers.  
  
“Hmm. I think you just need a new gentlemen friend, a stallion like my Nev-”   
  
Parvati managed to interrupt her just by glowering.  
  
“Oh fine, suit yourself,” Lavender said crossly. “I don’t know why I bother sometimes, I mean there’s only one person I know who’s less likely to tear themselves away from their work than you and that’s-”  
  
-  
  
  
Harry Potter glared at his desk. But of course it wasn’t the desk itself that was the problem. It was the piles upon piles of paper on the desk that was the vexing thing. There were mountains of parchment and scrolls and every one of them represented something that he, as an official Team Leader of the Aurors, had yet to deal with.   
  
Someone edged their way into the office, but he had no time for them, Harry realised as with a rush of panic, he saw that one of those mountains was  _teetering_.   
  
“Whatever it is you want, I won’t do it,” he growled at the newcomer, pushing the column of paper straight again with a great effort.   
  
“I hadn’t even asked yet,” said a slightly hurt voice.   
  
“Oh.” Harry stuck his head around the corner of the stack and saw a tall dark witch in ministry robes. “Sorry, Parvati. I didn’t mean to be rude. But I really am very busy.”  
  
“Fine. Don’t worry about it then.” There was definitely some hurt in her voice this time.   
  
“Okay, but I’m pretty sure you don’t need my help with whatever it is though. Whatever the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes thinks about it, you’re good at your job, even without an Auror holding your hand.”  
  
It was one of the reasons that his work load was so high. Despite the drastically decreased numbers of dark wizards about, owing in large part to Harry’s efforts before and after joining the Aurors, he was no less overworked. In fact because the Aurors were theoretically less busy, every department that dealt with anything the slightest bit dangerous or dark felt the need, the  _right_ , to call on Auror assistance for every little thing. Even when they had perfectly competent and skilled witches like Parvati on hand who could already handle anything thrown at them with ease.  
  
But apparently, the vote of confidence in her had been the wrong thing to say. Parvati glared at him and threw her hands up in the air, to Harry’s bewilderment. That had been meant as compliment. He wondered if perhaps Parvati had thought it had been a backhanded one but even so it didn’t quite deserve that reaction.   
  
“Harry… we’re friends, right?”  
  
No less bewildered, Harry nodded.  
  
“I mean  _friends_ , friends. We’re not just people who happen to know each other from work and are only friends because we spend all our time at work.”  
  
Harry did spend a lot of his time at work, but decided he probably wasn’t supposed to say that at this juncture.  
  
“Yes. We are. I take it this is not a work thing you want to ask me about then?”  
  
“You want to go for a meal?”  
  
Harry blinked.   
  
“With you, you mean?”  
  
“Yes, with me…. And with Neville and Lavender. You’d be doing me a favour.” Parvati finished the sentence very quickly.  
  
Harry gazed at her.  
  
“Look, Lavender keeps bugging me about getting a life and what-not. So I said I’d go out with her and Neville. Just to keep her quiet.”  
  
“And you don’t want go alone?”   
  
“Have you seen Lavender when she’s all–” Parvati made a hand gesture that in no way explained anything “–coupley. Spending the whole evening feeling like a third wheel would be worse than Lavender badgering me in the first place.”  
  
“Right.” Harry thought back to sixth year and shuddered. Surely Lavender wasn’t like that anymore. Then he thought back a couple of years earlier and something clicked. “So let me get this straight. You’re inviting me to go with you to something you have no real interest in going to. But feel you have to go and have to have a partner for appearance’s sake?”  
  
“Yes, Harry. The irony is staggering. Will you do it?”  
  
Harry glanced around his office. There was still work that needed to be done, but his shift had been over for half an hour already and no-one in the Auror office signed overtime dockets as a matter of principle.   
  
“Sure thing. I probably owe you the favour anyway,” he said.  
  
“Great! See you at eight then.” Parvati grinned and retreated quickly.  
  
Harry contemplated her smile for a second and wondered what he was getting into. Then the tower of the paper on his desk toppled over completely and Harry turned back to his work with a curse.   
  
-  
  
By the time evening rolled around, Parvati was having second thoughts, but it was far too late to ditch on Lavender, much less on Harry. It would hardly be fair to drag him out here and then leave him to deal with Lavender and Neville all on his own.  
  
Not that she was at all sure Harry could be relied upon to turn up. She had seen the amount of paperwork on his desk and Aurors, and Harry in particular, were renowned for working their job and not their hours. Even if he wasn’t having second thoughts some kind of emergency at work could easily keep him occupied.   
  
There was the faintest of popping sounds behind her and a newly-Apparated voice said:  
  
“Hello Parvati.”  
  
She turned around to look at him, smiling. Then she blinked in surprise. Harry in normal clothes was something to behold. He was wearing a soft looking grey cashmere sweater, with the collar of dark green shirt just emerging from the v-neck and jeans the colour of charcoal and all of it was tight and well-fitted enough to show off what years of Auror work had done to his physique.   
  
Parvati felt a mental purr of interest in the sight followed by a wave of confusion. Suddenly there seemed to be two Harrys to her: the scrawny scruffy looking Harry she’d known from the age of eleven and the well-put together young man facing her now.   
  
“H-Harry, you came,” she said. And he raised an eyebrow at her, apparently hearing the surprise in her voice if not knowing the cause.  
  
“You thought I wouldn’t?” he said.  
  
“You are quite busy.”  
  
“Still I wouldn’t want to leave you in the lurch,” Harry said, those green eyes flashing in a genuine smile. “Shall we wait inside, you think?”   
  
“Sure thing.”   
  
And Harry led her inside the restaurant and found them a table. They ordered drinks and looked at the menus and just to break the quiet Parvati asked a question about the results of an old case they’d both worked on and soon enough they were chatting amiably. Parvati was amazed at how voluble she felt, she didn’t usually carry on this way with anyone but Lavender, who found them still deep in conversation.  
  
“Hi Parvati,” she said, approaching their table. Parvati saw a surprised, then calculating look cross over Lavender’s face when she saw who she was with. “And Harry! Hello, Harry. Not talking about work were you?”  
  
Parvati’s noticed that Harry’s smile was a bit rigid, when he replied.  
  
“Hi Neville,” he said, to Neville, who seemed to be being dragged along by Lavender’s grip on his arm, “Of course not, Lavender. Now why don’t you two look at the menus while I get us some drinks.”  
  
And Harry downed the rest of his ale and leapt to his feet to head to the bar. Meanwhile, Parvati sighed to herself as Lavender and Neville read from a shared menu, which since there was more than enough for one each, just seemed unnecessary and Lavender was practically rubbing her cheek over Neville’s.   
  
“Here we go,” Harry said, returning with four drinks levitated at wandpoint, settling one down in front of each of them. “Now, as I was saying to Parvati…”  
  
“No work talk,” Lavender said firmly.  
  
“Fine.” Harry was not amused and appeared to have to cast around at great length for something else to say, “Umm… How’s your sister then, Parvati?”  
  
Parvati answered quickly and in turn politely inquired about Ron (constantly without eyebrows now he helped with the joke shop) and Hermione (touring foreign ministries in Europe in aid of Goblin’s rights) and soon talk was flowing between all four of them about old friends and mutual acquaintances. It was only interrupted when the meal arrived.   
  
The main course was something of a chore. Lavender took to kissing Neville on the cheek every now and then and feeding him morsels from her plate. Neville at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed about that, but he was also sneaking looks down her top and brushing his hand against her leg occasionally, so it seemed to be a more or less fair trade.  
  
Harry had noticed and his face darkened every time they did it. He seemed to be dealing with it by taking a sip of ale every time he felt uncomfortable which led to him drinking a lot. Even Parvati had ended up drinking more than she usually did. She laughed at Harry’s jokes and sotto voice comments on their surroundings and began to feel much happier about the whole thing.   
  
“Well, that was lovely, I think I need to freshen up,” Lavender said, after the plates had been taken away. “Coming, Parv’?”  
  
“I’m fine, tha-” Parvati had started to say before, Lavender’s hand clamped around her upper arm. Lavender proved to be surprisingly strong.   
  
“Took my advice I see,” Lavender said as they leant by the sinks in the women’s bathroom.   
  
“What do you mean?” Parvati replied warily.  
  
“Found yourself a gentlemen friend. Tall, dark and handsome. Over there.”  
  
“I just didn’t want to be a third wheel,” Parvati said, before her brain caught up to her ears. “What do you mean tall, dark and handsome!?”  
  
“Well, two out of three isn’t bad. From the way you were looking at him I think you’d agree.”  
  
“I’m not interested in Harry like that. He’s a friend.”  
  
“Wouldn’t stop you doing it if you wanted to,” Lavender said stubbornly. “Anyway, I know when you’ve got a crush, girlfriend. Copying his every movement like that.”  
  
“I wasn’t,” Parvati insisted.  _Was I?_    
  
“Can I give you some advice, Parv?”  
  
“It seems impossible to stop you.”  
  
“Go for it. If he’s anything like Neville—and I bet he is—all he needs is a little sweet talking, a little patience and some encouragement and it’ll be awesome. Trust me.”  
  
Parvati was stunned and followed in Lavender’s supremely confident wake back to their dinner table. Who was Lavender to give her advice? Just because she had a boyfriend now she thought she knew everything but of course she didn’t. Parvati flung herself into her seat and was very surprised when Lavender didn’t do the same.   
  
“Well, we got to be going, lots to do you know,” Lavender said, nudging Neville. He started but obediently came to his feet. Although both he and Harry looked thoroughly nonplussed as they had been deep in conversation about, of course, Quidditch.  
  
“What? Don’t you want dessert?” Harry said, waving the miniature desserts menu.   
  
“No, we really must be off. I’ve got plans that will keep Nevvie busy all evening,” Lavender said, with an exaggerated wink to Parvati, who successfully, though narrowly, avoided the urge to roll her eyes in response. And with that they swept away.  
  
 _Leaving the field open,_  so to speak, Parvati thought.   
  
“I think we’ve just been snubbed,” Harry said, scratching his cheek. “Don’t think I was being too rude. Do you?”  
  
Pushing down her hand from her own face, Parvati shrugged.  
  
“I wouldn’t take it personally, Harry. I think she just wanted ‘Nevvie’ to take her home and rip off all her clothes.”  
  
Harry’s face darkened considerably at that.   
  
“So, dessert?” He practically rumbled.  
  
“You think you can risk it?” Parvati teased. “I mean I thought Aurors had to keep in shape.”  
  
“Well, I’ll just have to chase a few more hoodlums to make up for it,” Harry shot back, sounding much recovered.   
  
“If you can still find any after your previous efforts, of course.”  
  
“Of course,” Harry said, nodding courteously. “And anyway once in a while can’t hurt.”  
  
“Yes, yes. It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Parvati agreed and suddenly felt the need to pay close attention to the dessert menu.  
  
She had the tiramisu which was delicious but it did tend to slow conversation down a bit while they ate.   
  
“So we’ve had the work conversation,” she said between spoonfuls of pudding.   
  
“And we’ve had the mutual friends conversation,” Harry said, toying with his cheesecake, “so what does that leave?”  
  
“Are we really those people? I mean we have lives outside of work, don’t we?”  
  
“Definitely.” Harry nodded.  
  
“I just can’t think what they are right now,” Parvati said, impaling the last bit of tiramisu with the dessert fork.  
  
“So long as you’re happy that’s the main thing.” Harry said consolingly.   
  
“Well, usually I am and then you spend an evening with Neville and Lavender and…” Parvati trailed off and made a frustrated gesture.   
  
“Laying it on a bit thick, wasn’t she?” Harry said.  
  
“Well, she’s happy, it’s a new relationship. I shouldn’t knock it.”  
  
“And yet…”  
  
“And yet,” Parvati agreed. “You seemed even more annoyed with them than I was. I feel like I should apologise for dragging you out here.”  
  
“Don’t. Neville and Lavender notwithstanding, I had a lot of fun. Still am,” he said with a small smile.  
  
Parvati found herself smiling back and waiting.  
  
“But it is a bit annoying,” Harry said after a moment of silence. “I mean I shouldn’t knock it like you said, but still Neville’s doing better than me. Neville. Not like he doesn’t deserve it. It’s just something I didn’t expect.”  
  
Harry was almost pouting. Which, Parvati firmly told herself wasn’t adorable.  
  
“Whereas you…”  
  
“… haven’t seen anyone since Ginny,” Harry said heavily.   
  
Parvati blinked. That had been a couple of years ago at least.  
  
“You can’t have that much trouble finding someone willing to go out with you.”  
  
“Well, it’s hard to find anyone who doesn’t already think they know me inside and out. And what with… one thing and another, that doesn’t always leave me in their good books,” Harry said and blushed, to Parvati’ amazement. Harry Potter was actually blushing at her.  
  
It took her a few seconds to realise what he meant. Ginny Weasley had never given an interview directly about her relationship or break up with Harry. But she was a sports personality and gave a lot of interviews about that. The interviewers often slipped in ‘human interest’ questions and Ginny’s answers, however obliquely, had not cast a good impression of Harry’s stamina in the bedroom. That really was unfair, Parvati thought and anyway she was sure it wasn’t true. Harry was probably great in bed.  
  
Parvati felt her face burning in sympathy with his but she waved it away.  
  
“Well, anyone paying attention to that sort of thing is an idiot, Harry.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know,” said Harry looking a bit more pleased. “I’ve been thinking I should find someone who knew the real me. Like from school or something.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have to look far,” Parvati said without really thinking. “So anyway, this dinner’s been so fun it seems a pity to stop now. Do you want a hot drink maybe?”  
  
But when the waitresses came to collect their dessert plates, she wasn’t paying half as much attention to her work as she was Harry’s forehead.  
  
“Maybe not,” Harry said glumly but then perked up. “I do have tea at my flat though, if you… if you’re interested.”  
  
He probably wasn’t suggesting what her slightly tipsy mind thought he was but Parvati seized the opportunity.  
  
“Sure. Or maybe coffee if you have it.”  
  
They were a little unsteady on their feet as they rose to pay the bill so Parvati wrapped her arm around Harry’s and pressed close to his side for support as they left.  
  
 _Of course, even if this works the way you hope,_  Parvati thought,  _there’s going to be no living with Lavender when she finds out she was right._    
  
-  
Harry still felt slightly unbalanced when they Apparated outside his flat but he had no trouble slipping his key into the lock and letting them in. Well, hardly any trouble anyway. He flicked on the lights.  
  
“Come in, come in,” he said, ushering Parvati into his living room. “Sit down.”  
  
“Oh, this place is nice,” Parvati said, settling down on his sofa. “I thought you had that big house, though?”  
  
“Grimmauld Place,” Harry provided the name and suppressed a shiver. “Too big to really stay in on my own though. I rent out the rooms to lodgers now.”   
  
“Well, it is nice and warm in here,” Parvati said. “I think I’ll take this off.”   
  
And she shrugged off the silvery-white jacket she had been wearing to show off the tight fitting, eggplant dress she was wearing underneath. Harry didn’t have much fashion sense. About eighteen months prior when he’d hoped to be back on the dating scene, Hermione had kitted him out with some outfits she said worked but that was it.  
  
Parvati’s dress was pretty stunning though. It looked quite tight, it showed off her curves, without being obvious about it, and the neck likewise suggested without showing cleavage. It was alluring and still somehow tasteful and Harry realised he was staring and, making a sound of agreement, pulled off his own grey jumper to cover it up. Then realised he hadn’t actually been that warm himself.  
  
“Right drinks,” he said, trying to remember his duties as host. “Tea was it?”  
  
“Coffee, thanks, if you’ve got it,” Parvati said.  
  
“Right.” Harry pointed his wand at the kitchen and heard cupboards starting to open themselves and the kettle begin to heat.   
  
“So we were talking about our love lives,” Parvati said to him. “Or lack of them.”  
  
Harry frowned; he almost regretted what he’d said. He was sure he would tomorrow.  
  
“My lack of love life, if I recall rightly,” he said.  
  
“Well, we have that in common.”  
  
Harry repeated that in his head in a couple of times. Nope, didn’t sound right at all.  
  
“I can’t believe that. Guys should be queuing up to go with you.”  
  
“Well, alas, they are not. The guys you meet in Magical Catastrophes tend to have done something rather silly to themselves for example. Not exactly prime catches.”  
  
“But I mean nearly any guy you asked would say yes.”  
  
“How about you then?” Parvati said in a rush.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Me?” Harry couldn’t quite grasp the direction this conversation had gone. He was flailing mentally for balance.  
  
“I’m not saying dating,” Parvati said quickly, “but since you and I aren’t seeing people for various reasons and since we’re not getting any, I thought we could... help each other out. Like a friends with benefits kind of thing.”  
  
“Friends with benefits?” Harry repeated still in shock.  
  
Parvati blushed, her elegant eyebrows met in a frown.  
  
“Well, if you don’t want to, just say so. No reason to take the—”  
  
“I do want to,” Harry said suddenly. A man would have to be mad to say no to Parvati, he’d said. And he meant it. His brain stopped arguing.  
  
“Oh. Right,” Parvati said.  
  
They sat there in silence for a long moment. A pair of mugs floated in from the kitchen and settled themselves down on the coffee table, but they were ignored.  
  
“Did you mean, now?” Harry asked after a while.   
  
“Yes.” Parvati nodded.  
  
They did nothing for a while.  
  
“So…” Harry prompted, shifting slightly on the sofa to face her.  
  
“Right,” Parvati said moving to face him as well and shifting closer. It seemed to take forever but Parvati’s face was moving closer to Harry. Her dark brown eyes locked with his. She was very close now; he could’ve counted her long eyelashes. She tilted her head to one side otherwise their noses would have collided. Nervous excitement bubbled up in Harry’s stomach, her lips looked so full and soft and any second now he’d be…  
  
She pulled back suddenly, and seemed to be stifling a giggle.  
  
“What?” Harry said. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No, no.” Parvati tried to wave a hand in denial and succeeded only in whacking him in the arm. “It’s just this is weird.”  
  
“Oh well, we don’t have to…” Harry said, feeling an odd mixture of relief and disappointment. “It was your idea after all.”  
  
“No, I still want…” Parvati’s voice trailed off and for a second she was still and then in a rush, she pressed her lips against his. Somehow they were even softer than he had imagined. They brushed their lips together in a series of soft kisses, Harry felt rather than saw Parvati smile between them and wondered if she still found the whole arrangement weird. For himself, he was more interested in the taste of her; the sweetness of her lips and an undertone of spice so subtle he might have just been imagining it.   
  
Harry relaxed slightly as they continued to gently press their lips together, repeated kisses interlocking their lips. Parvati’s hands rose to Harry’s chest, her fingers digging in slightly to his shirt. His hands automatically rose in response, hovering slightly over her chest before he chickened out and leaning inwards rested them on the safe zone of her hips instead.   
  
Their lips parted for a moment. Though she didn’t pull back, they gazed in to each other’s eyes from a gap of a mere couple of inches.  
  
“How’s that, Harry? Getting you going?”  
  
“I – ah?” A renewed feeling of awkwardness washed over Harry; he was excited, his heart was beating quickly, but he wasn’t ready to go at it at a moment’s notice. Parvati’s hand rose to cup his face and she smiled again, the effect was quite disarming.  
  
“Hey, friends remember? I don’t mind if it takes a while. This is very fun anyway, you know? I’d say ‘relax’ but it’s not quite what I’m going for.”   
  
The smile transformed into a wicked grin as her head darted forward again for another kiss. Her mouth covered his completely, smothering his surprised yelp. Her hands rose, fingers winding through his hair as she deepened their kiss, sucking on each of his lips in turn, even nibbling on the bottom one, the unfamiliar sensation sent a surge down Harry’s body.  
  
Parvati was leaning over to him, now, her soft breasts brushing lightly against his chest tantalisingly. Harry’s hands moved around her, supporting her weight more and trying to tug her closer. Still locked at the lips, Parvati tried to move closer to him, but that proved harder than she’d apparently suspected. Harry found himself clutching at her and getting in her way no matter how he tried to help. Eventually they separated for a moment as Parvati moved towards him and swung her leg over him.  
  
Harry’s breath caught in his chest, as Parvati straddled him so she sat facing him on his lap, kissing him ferociously now. Her tongue flicked out over his lips, seeking entrance and the taste doubled and redoubled as Harry’s mouth opened and her tongue surged into his mouth to play over his own tongue. He clutched at her back, his hands working down their way down her spine to the small of her back. He waited for her to object but she didn’t so his hands slid down over her bum and squeezed. Harry felt more than heard Parvati’s pleased moan.  
  
As they continued to snog and Harry’s hands continued to fondle Parvati’s arse, Harry still couldn’t shake the sense of strangeness he had about this. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying himself, but still, his previous experiences with sex had been wild; the tearing off the clothes, the uncontrolled passion and above all  _quick_  affairs, but Parvati seemed perfectly happy to sit there making out for the moment. Harry was sure they’d be getting further, eventually but she seemed remarkably happy to just let things happen at their own pace.   
  
Not that Parvati was above moving things on herself. Her hands had not returned to his hair but instead were toying with the buttons on his shirt, her touch slipping under the fabric to press warmly against his chest. Harry’s grip tightened about her arse encouraging her to grind against him. Her dress was rucked up around her hips and her knickers pressed against the front of his trousers, which were steadily feeling tighter and tighter as their activities continued.   
  
“Hmm. Like my bum do you?” Parvati said, with a breathless chuckle, when they broke apart again.  
  
“Can you blame me?” Harry replied.  
  
“No. But then a lot of guys do prefer these.” Parvati’s hands went to the straps of her dress and with elaborate carelessness slipped them over her shoulders and down, allowing the fabric to pool around her middle. Parvati’s breasts were supported and pushed together by a scarlet silk bra. Harry stared dumbstruck at the revealed cleavage.   
  
“Maybe you do, too?” Parvati continued after a second, breaking into Harry’s dazed thought processes.  
  
“Do I have to decide right now?” Harry croaked, then a playful edge found its way into his voice. “Maybe I should play test them first.”  
  
Parvati’s laugh turned into a long moan, as Harry’s head descended to plant kisses all over her presented cleavage. Harry couldn’t see what she was doing with his head against her chest but he could just hear her whimper in frustration over the sound of his hammering heart and then an ‘aha!’ and her bra came loose as she had evidently managed to work its latch. Moving it out of the way, Harry’s mouth returned to his friend’s breast (the concept only seemed strange for a split second), his tongue swirled over her nipples, teasing them into firm dark peaks as Parvati’s hands stroked through his hair, murmuring soft adoring endearments Harry couldn’t quite hear.  
  
She was breathing heavily, when his head retreated, her chest moving pleasantly. She kissed him deeply again. Her topless body pressed against his bare chest where his shirt hung complete openly. He could feel the warmth of her body contrasting sharply with the cool dampness his mouth had left behind.   
  
“I think,” she said, slightly shakily, “that it’s about time for you to show me your bedroom, Harry.”  
  
They came to their feet. Harry shrugged out of his shirt while Parvati stepped out of her dress after it fell to the floor. Parvati’s hand was warm in his as he led her deeper into his apartment to his bedroom. (A small corner of his mind, oddly detached from the moment, noted that it was a good thing Kreacher did his cleaning otherwise the place wouldn’t have been in a fit state to take anyone.)   
  
They paused by the bed, covered in a thick blue duvet, one side rumpled, the other clearly had not been used in a long time.   
  
After a moment, Harry realised he was still wearing his trousers but Parvati nudged his hands away when he reached for his belt.  
  
“Why don’t you let me do that?” she said softly, sinking to her knees. Harry flushed.  
  
“You’d don’t have to…” He started, wondering if she thought he still needed help ‘getting going.’  
  
“I know I don’t  _have_  to,” Parvati said. “I just want to suck your cock.”  
  
Harry had never heard Parvati use language like that. It was almost as stunning as her unzipping him and pulling his trousers down to his ankles. She reached out for his cock, and gently wrapped her hand about it, stroking so the foreskin moved smoothly backward over the head of his cock. Then she kissed the tip of him.  
  
If Harry had thought her lips had felt soft before that was nothing to how good they felt when she sucked on his cockhead, her tongue swirling over it. Parvati looked up at him, her eyes smouldering as her head descended, swallowing more and more of his prick. Harry’s hands balled up into fists and he had to fight a sudden attempt from his knees to collapse from under him. Most of his shaft had been engulfed in the warmness of Parvati’s mouth.   
  
“Oh fuck, Parvati.” Harry groaned. Her head was bobbing quickly now, and her hands echoing his own early movements had risen to grope at his arse. It was not just the sensation of being sucked that was entrancing Harry; it was the sheer enthusiasm she had.  
  
“You really like this, don’t you?” he continued. His voice started questioningly but gained confidence. “You really like having my dick in your mouth.”  
  
The noise she made was definitely an affirmative though to Harry she also sounded like she was tasting something delicious to her. She was certainly even more energetic after that, her head bobbing up and down his shaft rapidly, wet noises emanating from her. Harry felt a tenseness shoot through his stomach, his balls tightened and he cried out.  
  
“Wait, Parvati, I’m going to... Don’t want to yet. Not until we’ve....” He trailed off. He didn’t want to blow his shot now and maybe not get to go all the way with her, but still he felt embarrassed.   
  
Parvati stilled. His cock coming free from her lips with a popping sound and she grinned.  
  
“Eager to get to the main event, Harry?” Her voice contained no hint she’d recognised his embarrassment, though he was sure she had.   
  
“I don’t want to be the only one having fun.”  
  
“Trust me, you weren’t,” Parvati said with a laugh. “So how do you want me? No wait, let me guess.”  
  
She crawled onto his bed on all fours, contriving to wave her arse in his direction as she did so.   
  
“How’s that? You did like my bum after all.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Harry murmured.   
  
His gaze had been captivated by her movement. Her bottom was full, but still shapely and pert, and clad in red panties that match the bra that was still on his living room floor. Harry’s hands gingerly reached out as he moved up behind, tucking his fingers underneath the edge of knickers and peeling them off her and down to her knees.   
  
The sight was breath taking, framed between her legs, he could see the lips of her quim, darker even than her regular skin and then between them: the glistening pink flesh of her pussy, vivid in contrast.   
  
He took his cock, itself slick from Parvati’s blowjob, and pressed it against her.   
  
“Ready?” He asked.  
  
“Oh yeeeah,” Parvati drawled in reply.  
  
It took him a couple of seconds to line up properly, their slippery flesh gliding over each other, frustrating his attempts but then he managed to push into her at last. She groaned softly as her pussy spread to accept his head. Harry fancied that he could feel her wetness instantly coat his cock head.   
  
“You want this, do you? Want it bad?”  
  
“Yeah, I want it, fuck me, Harry.”  
  
Harry pushed forward, slowly sinking into her. Her body seem to accept him and he slipped deeply into without trouble, even though he could feel the tightness of her walls pressing around him. He rocked his hips, smoothly working his cock in and out of her. Parvati squirmed and gasped as he pushed deeper into her.  
  
“That’s it, Harry. Oh, that’s it, fill me up, Harry, just like that,” she said, quickly, as Harry eventually bottomed out inside her, each slow long thrust, pressing his hips up against her arsecheeks.  
  
With a few more muttered comments and gasps, and testing, they fell into a rhythm. Harry smoothly thrusting forward and back into her while Parvati squirmed and pushed her hips back in time with his motions, grinding her arse firmly against him each time.   
  
“Yeah, baby, show me how much you want it, you dirty girl.” The words that slipped out of his mouth surprised even Harry at first but Parvati responded only with an erotic moan, and Harry was pleased to realise that she wanted to be as much a part of this as he did.  
  
The smooth synchrony of their movement fooled Harry, it didn’t feel like they were going that fast, certainly he was not pounding her as hard and fast and as out of control as he had in previous encounters fuelled by uncontrolled lust, by they were going faster than he thought, he was surprised by his own stamina. Beneath him, he could feel Parvati’s breath becoming heavy and see the plains of her back shining with effort.   
  
Tension weld up inside him, his stomach became tight and his bollocks ached for relief as if his being aware of his unusual stamina had at once sapped it.  
  
“Harry,” Parvati whimpered suddenly, as if reading his mind, “Harry, I’m close, I’m so close.”  
  
He picked up his pace even more and his hands slid forward from her hips to grasp and fondle her glorious tits where they had been swinging with the motion of her body.  
  
“That’s it sweetie. Come for me. Come for me while I play with your perfect tits,” Harry growled roughly to cover his own desperate struggle not to come.  
  
She did, her body quaked, her limbs trembled and she ground herself back against him, hips working in circles as he felt the walls of her pussy flutter and tense as she came. No-one could have resisted that and with a couple more desperate plunges into her, Harry came as well in great draining spurts that left him lightheaded and drowsy as they both collapsed into his bed.  
  
He was just cognisant of covering them both with his quilt and throwing an arm around Parvati’s comforting warm body before he dozed off.  
  
-  
  
Parvati was a light sleeper. The first time she awoke to a rumbling snoring sound from Harry and quickly dozed off again. The second time, however, she woke up to find Harry was no longer close behind her, his arm no longer around her waist.  
  
There was gentle tugging on her hair, and she realised Harry was still there, his hands seemed to be busy. The tips of his fingers brushed against her back seemingly at random.   
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Hmm?” He murmured still sounding half asleep himself. There were more gentle touches and Parvati realised he was fiddling with bottom of her braid.  
  
“Are you undoing my plait, you pest?” She said, though she couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“It was tickling me,” Harry said, as though this explained everything.   
  
“Do you know how long that takes to do up in the first place?”  
  
Harry didn’t answer. Now she knew what he was doing, she could feel him combing the loose hair with his fingers unravelling it and smoothing it down. There was a long moment of silence and then:  
  
“I always did like your hair,” he said after a while.  
  
As pillow talk went, Parvati had heard worse.  
  
“I didn’t realise you’d ever noticed it.”  
  
“Sure I did, what do you think I stared at every exam for eight years?”  
  
Okay, but she’d still heard worse.   
  
“It’s not quite as good as your windblown mop after Quidditch though,” she shot back and was rewarded with a laugh.   
  
“I guess this is the part where I’m supposed to say was it as good for you as it was for me?” Harry said after another long pause.  
  
“I don’t know. Isn’t it the girl who’s supposed to care about that?”  
  
“Well, it was good for me. Like really, really unbelievably good.” He sounded rather confused.  
  
“You’re complaining?!”  
  
“No. no. I just. It was better than it was with people I cared about, ” Harry said, and Parvati felt a strange little lurch of disappointment. Then he continued voice quicker and more panicked. “I mean not that I don’t care about you. I mean friendship-wise. I just meant, it was better than when I had a girlfriend. ”  
  
“Ah. Just a pressure thing, I guess,” Parvati said. “There’s less of it, when it’s just friends with benefits. Let's you relax more, actually enjoy doing it rather than always thinking about making it good.”  
  
“Hmm,” Harry said ponderingly, and Parvati thought she could almost feel him plucking up courage behind her. “Something like how asking if you want to go to a party together just to show up some friends is easier to say than ‘do you want to go on a date with me?’”  
  
Parvati stiffened and felt uneasy. Was that what she had done? She didn’t think so but the strangest thing was suddenly she wasn’t sure at all.  
  
“Forget I mentioned it,” Harry said flatly, his hands leaving her hair alone. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”  
  
“It’s fine. It’s fine,” Parvati said quickly and reached behind her grabbing his arm and moving it back around her body to hold her.   
  
Sleep was harder to come by the third time, but eventually they drifted off again.  
  
-  
  
Harry awoke slowly the next morning, with enough of a hangover that it made the light coming through his curtain felt a bit sharp. That wasn’t what had awakened him though, he was feeling cold. Even without his glasses, he could see he was alone in his bed. The duvet thrown back, the sheets rumpled where Parvati had lain.  
  
He sighed deeply. This was depressing but hardly unexpected. They had just been all that as friends after all, there was no commitment after all, no attachment, no real reason to stick around in the morning. After last night’s conversation though, he’d rather hoped… but never mind, he thought and pushed away his disappointment.  
  
It was only when he fully came to his feet that he realised the pitter-patter sounds were not rain or anything to do with the amount of drink he’d had the previous evening but was in fact his shower running. He stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, managing to snag his glasses from the bedside table as he went.  
  
Steam gushed from the shower, filling the bathroom. Parvati had left the shower door open so Harry leant against the frame and took in the view. She’d finished the job he’d started last night; her hair hung free and loose, in shimmering dark waves down to her waist. Water droplets shined and glistened on light brown skin as she lathered soap over her curves.  
  
The sight of her was glorious to behold.  
  
“Parvati, you stayed,” he said softly and she turned towards him, raising an eyebrow, though a small smile graced her lips.  
  
“You expected me to leave?” she said lightly.  
  
“Though you might. Didn’t hope it,” Harry said. “I wasn’t sure where we stand now.”  
  
“However we stand, I wouldn’t just cut and run on you, Harry.”  
  
Something in his chest eased, and suddenly Harry felt a lot happier and slightly silly.  
  
“Of course, not. I’m sorry,” he said.  
  
“Don’t be,” Parvati said, waving off his apology.  
  
“No, no. I should make it up to you,” Harry said, reaching out for his shower gel and pouring a generous dollop into his hands. “How about I help you out with this?”  
  
He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her body, rubbing wide circles over her skin to bring up lather, quicker than the shower could wash the soapy foam off. Parvati chuckled; a musical sound that served to warm Harry, unless that was just the effect of getting under the shower’s stream as well.  
  
“Can’t keep your hands off me, Harry?”  
  
“Nope. Want me to try?”  
  
“Nope. I want you to keep doing that and see where it takes us.”  
  
Harry had the oddest feeling she wasn’t just talking about the shower. Still it was remarkably pleasant, fondling Parvati with soapy hands, even as the hot water relaxed their muscles and soothed their bodies. With his hand soaping her breasts, Harry unthinkingly brought his head down to kiss the crook of her shoulder and was rewarded with a soft low moan of pleasure from her.  
  
She turned to face him and pull him into a long slow kiss, their bodies were slick and hard to grasp under the water but after a second spent scrabbling for purchase, they ended up with Parvati pressed against the tile wall held securely between it and Harry.  
  
And, as it turned out, things took them straight into another very pleasant encounter…


End file.
